It is known in the art to provide a monitor or display screen for use with a personal computer. With increasing frequency, conventional CRT monitors are being replaced with flat LCD display monitors. However, there is a tendency to place these smaller scale flat LCD monitors on the corner of a desk, leaving unused space behind the monitors.